1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pipeline analog-to-digital converter and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of digital technologies, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) has been widely used in high definition TVs, mobile multimedia devices, and wireless communication devices. Various analog-to-digital converters, such as flash analog-to-digital converters and pipeline analog-to-digital converters, have been used. In particular, the pipeline analog-to-digital converter, which includes a plurality of stages connected in series to each other, has been mainly used because high data throughput, reduction in chip area, and low power consumption are realized.
As the design rule is reduced, however, a high-gain amplifier is needed, which makes it difficult to design a high-resolution pipeline analog-to-digital converter.